


The Butterfly and the Bee

by LazyBlaise



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I'm saving that for my longer fic lmao, Kidnapping, also an unnamed akuma because this is not even 600 words so why bother making up a new akuma, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBlaise/pseuds/LazyBlaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papillon makes an offer that Chloe just can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Butterfly and the Bee

Papillon turned to look at the ruckus as his latest akuma strode in, dragging a ruffled Chloe Bourgeois in after him. It had been barely half an hour since he’d sent the akuma away to bring in the girl, and for once, Papillon was satisfied with his champion. With a flick of his hand, the man was sent into the other room, allowing the perfect level of privacy for his and Chloe’s conversation.

The young Bourgeois stood, brushing off her jacket and straightening her hair, her blue eyes roaming around the dusty, dark room. Despite her scowl and attempt at appearing unfazed by her kidnapping, her legs and hands trembled. Silence stretched on as neither of them spoke for some time, until Papillon began his well practised speech.

“Miss Bourgeois,” he began before pausing, smiling in a way he thought charming. The effect was ruined by the ominous setting and how his eyes seemed to pierce Chloe’s soul. “I’m sure by now you’ve noticed that many of my akuma have been caused because of your actions. I thank you for this and believe you deserve a reward.

“So long have I attempted to gain control over Paris and been thwarted by the terrible Ladybug and Cat Noir. Each and every akuma I have sent out has failed me. And so I think it is time I find myself a partner, who I can train and who will fight by my side. I have in my posession another miraculous and I want you to wield it. Join me, Chloe Bourgeois.”

His final words hung in the air, as Chloe stared at him in a mixture of horror and shock.

“You’re joking, right?” she asked, her eyebrows pulling inwards. “Why would I join you? You’re like super evil and bad. Besides, Ladybug and I are best friends, there’s no way I would betray her. Find yourself another partner, I’m going home. I have way better things to do than talk to a creep like you.” With this, she turned on her heel and walked towards the door. When she tried to turn the handle, however, it did not open.

Papillon sighed from behind her, and Chloe whirled around to see him looking at her with a pitying gaze. She turned fully to face him, a scowl back in place and her shaking hands curled into fists. Papillon walked slowly from his spot in front of the cathedral window, his cane clicking against the floor.

“You know, I expected something like this,” he said, sounding almost disappointed. “I knew of your loyalties to that Ladybug and yet offered anyway. But unfortunately, I wasn’t giving you a choice.” Chloe shivered at how his voice dropped at the end of his sentence, her eyes narrowing as she waited for his next move.

Papillon lifted a hand and after but a few seconds, a white butterfly landed on it. Its wings fluttered and glowed with an ethereal light and Chloe couldn’t help but stare at it in awe. Smirking at her expression, Papillon twisted his hand closer to his face so that it came level with his eyes.

“This little butterfly is rather special. I’ve been saving it for an occasion like this. Let’s see how you feel about joining me after it corrupts your heart. Go little akuma, change her mind.” Deep purple spots began to appear on the butterfly’s wings, drowning out the white until not a single speck was left. It beat its wings once, twice, before taking off and floating towards Chloe and landing gently on her nose.

**Author's Note:**

> What happens next will warm your heart.
> 
> (Or at least it would if I planned on continuing this.)


End file.
